


Young, Drunk, and Horny

by JagkDoesItBetter



Category: All Time Low
Genre: First Time, Grinding, High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagkDoesItBetter/pseuds/JagkDoesItBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an awkward first time Jalex smut requested by imdeathflavored on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young, Drunk, and Horny

It started off as a normal Friday for Jack and Alex. They went to school and then went off to Alex’s house for a “sleep over”, though they wouldn’t call it that it was too girly for the two 15 year old boys. Alex’s parents were going out for the night and they were going to have some much needed best friend time. They had been spending so much as of late with Rian and Zack working on their band. They hadn’t had anytime for just the two of them, so they were spending the time watching bad movies, shoving food down their throats, and drinking the bad beer that Jack had somehow tricked his brother Joe into getting for him. 

An hour after they had gotten home from school they were already on their way to being drunk. Even though they’d both deny it, they were both lightweights. They order pizza with the money that Alex’s parents had left them then put on some comedy and started watching. 

It doesn’t take long for them to get drunk. They somehow ended up playing truth, a game kind of like truth or dare but without the dares. They went through the usual questions like who do you like and what celebrity would you have sex with before they got to the questions like who was your best fuck. Jack asked Alex that. Now normally if Rian or Zack were around Alex would lie really quickly to look cool, but it was just Jack and Alex was so drunk so he said, “I’ve never fucked anyone. Hell I’ve never even had my first kiss yet.” “What,” Jack said in shock. “Yeah yeah yeah. I’m a fucking virgin. Laugh all you like.” “But what about Lisa? You said you two hooked up,” Jack asked, confused. “Yeah well that didn’t happen. I just said that so you guys wouldn’t think I’m weird,” Alex said blushing like crazy.

“What about you Mr. Bigshot? Who was your best lay,” Alex asked Jack with sarcasm just oozing out of him. Jack blushes. “You're still a virgin aren’t you,” Alex exclaimed! Jack blushed even more. “Oh my god the Jack Barakat is a virgin! Who would have guessed,” Alex said laughing. “Oh shut up! You’re in the same boat as me,” Jack said to Alex. 

“True. Maybe we could experiment on each other. You know so we know what to do,” Alex asked somewhat hesitantly. “Why not,” Jack said. “Really it won’t get weird between us will it,” Alex asked. “Hell no! You’ll always be my one and only baby,” Jack said and threw himself on Alex and kissed his cheek. “Get your fat ass off me,” Alex said before shoving the younger boy off him. Jack pouted. “Oh get over here,” Alex said.

Now Alex and Jack will swear on their life that what happened next only happened because they were wasted, which is true, but it was also years and years of sexual frustration. Jack crawled over to Alex and pushed their lips together. The kiss was innocent at first. Just a little peck really. They did that a few times before Jack had the brilliant idea to move his head into the kiss and then BOOM! Sparks flew. The kiss started to grow more and more heated and less innocent. Jack licked Alex’s lips like he had read about in the peterick fics that he would never admit to reading. Alex opened his mouth, letting Jack’s tongue in, and started fighting him for dominance like he had read in the very same fics. He won which came as no surprise. As much as Jack doesn’t like to admit it, Alex is the dominant one between the two of them. 

Soon Jack was straddling Alex as they made out. He wondered if it would feel as good as it sounds in the fics if he grinded into the boy under him. He decided to try it and didn’t regret a thing. Both him and Alex moaned in each others mouth at the sweet friction they received. 

Jack continued to grind on Alex while the older boy would meet the boys hips as they kissed and, the friction oh so sweet. It wasn’t long before both of them were close, being teenage boys. “Lex I’m close,” Jack pulls apart and says. “I am too Jay, so damn close,” Alex says, really liking the way Jack called him Lex while Jack felt the same way about being called Jay. 

They both came together after a few more grinds and collapsed on each other in exhaustion. “Change and then nap and cuddling time,” Alex asked Jack who smiled and said, “Of course.” They spent the rest of the night cuddling in Alex’s bed sharing the occasional kiss. It was the best night of the boys life up to that point.


End file.
